Libertus
|name=Libertus |kanji= 公民 (こうみん) |rōmaji= Kōmin |symbol= |master= Pharzuph |s-class mages= Hayato Vaccaro Takeshi Kaneko Erin Miya |type= |location= , Fiore }} Libertus (公民, Koumin) is a recently founded legal guild that resides in , Fiore. The aim of the guild is to take in young mages and proceed to cultivate their strength through properly educating both their minds and bodies to prevent misuse of their magic. Though this guild isn't even half the size of a small army, their strength can't be underestimated as it goes without saying that they are in contention for one of the strongest guilds throughout the region. Location The Libertus guild resides in the southern part of Fiore, near the popular tourist destination of Akane Beach. The building is surrounded by many tall yet healthy-looking trees. Despite the fact of the guild being situated in heavily packed forest, it is rather easy to spot the building as it is pretty much the only clearing of trees in the whole forest. Libertus is the only guild that currently inhabits the nearby area. The building itself was an abandoned clock tower before it was occupied by the mages of Libertus. It has three pyramid roofs that join together with the top roof which is pagoda-style being the only exception. Due to it being unoccupied for a long time before the guild of Libertus came, vines have made themselves known on the walls of the building. Though the exterior seems like the building only has one floor, maybe even two, the structure actually has three floors with the first floor being the main guild hall. The guild hall is designed similar to a large, posh restaurant with tables placed throughout the room. The tables have a plain, white table blanket placed over it with five antique chairs paired with each table. The bar is on the left side of the room with the kitchen visible, directly behind the bar. If you ascend on the spiral staircase located next to the entrance to the building, you'll find yourself on the second floor. This is where the Below S-Class job wall is found and next to it, where the S-Class Mage job wall is found. All jobs in the guild that mages want to take have to be signed off by Pharzuph or Shuma in order to prevent the chance of going on a job too high level for them. This floor is also where the dorms are for the mages inhabiting the guild. Not all members are living in the dorms but a fair share of them do. The rooms themselves are rather comfortable for their size. All dormitories have a small bathroom (including a shower-bath), and a bedroom mixed in with a study room. If you go up another staircase, you'll find yourself at the third and final floor which is where the Master's office is found. It's a rather plain room with a few windows placed behind the desk where the Master is often found gazing at the scenery outside. His desk has the sign of Libertus plastered on the front of it. History In X556, Kerubiel Vaccaro was expelled from one of the many heavenly realms that exist in the world because he had doubted the existence of God when nothing was going right for him. As well as losing his immortality, his wings were now the darkest shade of colour that existed. Along with those two changes, he was now labelled as a Fallen Angel (堕天使, Datenshi) and was targeted by both Demons and Angels. The following year, Kerubiel established Libertus as a cult located somewhere in Fiore that rebelled against the Heavens. With more and more angels becoming more familiarised with human habits and enjoyments, the number of Fallen Angels increased rapidly. This caused the end of some of the heavens that existed and some merges between two different heavens. The Libertus happily opened their arms to those who were rejected by the holy ones and cultivating them into high-class soldiers to use at will. The power of this cult threatened those who disapproved of them and forcing their loathers to take action against. Due to their inhuman abilities, all angels are immortal even though this is taken away when someone becomes a Fallen Angel but this doesn't mean it is reduced to a human lifespan. Fallen Angels can live for around four to five centuries. Approximately two hundred years later after the founding of the Libertus, Kerubiel and his cult are massacred by a single arch-angel, thus ending the fear of the Libertus. It was only until X786 that Libertus were re-established as a Legal Guild by Kerubiel's nephew, Pharzuph, who was also a Fallen Angel. They were set up in the same area as his predecessors until the second adviser advised that they move locations. The guild rapidly grew, attaining mages with different powers and from various backgrounds getting to a point where the guild can be considered as contenders for one of the strongest guilds in Fiore. Events S-Class Promotional Trials These trials take place every year to determine who will be ranked as an S-Class Mage for the next following year. Current S-Class Mages also have to take part to make sure they aren't slacking and are not working at their full potential. The contestants of these trials are determined by the progress you've made by completing jobs as well as your overall strength meaning that everybody in the guild has a chance of being picked in the promotional trials and in turn meaning they also have a chance to become a S-Class mage of Libertus, the highest rank you could possibly be (excluding Guild Ace and Master). The last month of the year is when the main competition takes place to determine who becomes an S-Class Mage. It is a bracket system with matches that only have one round each. There are many different stipulations in these fights to account for how well a mage can adapt to a situation. The matches are not timed leaving the combatants to fight for however long they want though a match can be ended by referee interference, forfeit or a knockout. The only mages in the guild that doesn't take part in any of this is the Master and the Guild Adviser. The winners of the last trials were: ' Erin Miya, Takeshi Kaneko' and Hayato Vaccaro. Leaving The Guild Though it's only happened twice, Libertus has a set of three rules for saying goodbye to an ally. *You are forbidden from sharing sensitive information with anyone about Libertus, the members, or the two Guild Weapons for your or somebody else's gain. *Never forget your true family, despite the fact that you are no longer part of the guild, we wish that you don't drag the guild's name in the dirt. *Continue to develop and reach your potential to be the best you can be. Members Guild Spells *'Key Of Liberta:' Libertus Spear.png|The KOL Being Activated LibertusArmor.jpg|The Liberta Armor This spear is one of the two Guild Weapons, the weapon is stored in the [[Pharzuph Vaccaro|'Master's']] office due to its power when wielded. This KOL (Key Of Liberta) was created by Pharzuph as a weapon that only the current [[Shuma Hiroyuki|'Guild Ace']] and [[Pharzuph Vaccaro|'Master']] would have access to. The [[Basir Basa|'former adviser']] had access to this weapon until he retired from the guild. This dagger is the combination of the user's [[Magic|'magic power']] and the bonds he shares with close friends and family. The stronger the two sources, the more powerful it gets. When the spear is filled with energy from the two sources, it enlarges to a giant key that is an exact replication of the guild mark. The key radiates a bright golden light that is bright enough to cause temporary blindness for the opponent, however, this light does not affect any ally of the caster. The key can emit large blasts of light at an enemy and all the blasts that it releases are homing, the key can also act as a short-ranged weapon, with the bit (the part sticking out at the end of the key) turning into an extremely sharp scythe that can easily sever a limb. The scythe can produce near to invisible scythes of air and blinding scythes of light, both having a slightly weaker cutting force than the original scythe itself but still being able to cause deep wounds on an opponent. This weapon is said to represent the key to freedom, in remembrance of the predecessors of Libertus *'Armour Of Liberta:' The AOL (Armour Of Liberta) is the second of the two Guild Weapons, like it's counterpart, the armour is stored within the Master's office to prevent the weapon from getting into the wrong hands as the armour could pose a huge threat to Earth Land. The armour was forged by [[Pharzuph Vaccaro|'the master himself']]. It has the same mechanics as the Key Of Liberta, meaning that [[Magic|'magic power']] and strong bonds with allies and friends are the only two sources needed to power the armour. The only main difference being that the end result produces an armour that is near to indestructible due to its high resistance to both [[Magic|'Magical Attacks']] and physical attacks. That isn't the only strength of this armour, to the user, this armour is weightless, meaning that there are no restraints on movement. When both of the guild weapons are used in conjunction, the user gains strength that could possibly destroy a whole guild, however, when both spells are used in unison or not, it places a massive strain on the body, thus the reason why the [[Shuma Hiroyuki|'Guild Ace']] and [[Pharzuph Vaccaro|'the master']] are the only ones that have access to the spell, due to their [[Magic|'magical reserves']] being top-tier. This weapon is said to represent the bonds the Cult Of Libertus shared. *'Guild Shield': Unlike the other two spells, this spell isn't really unique to the guild but instead provides protection to it. Around the guild building on the outside, there are magic lacrima planted into the ground all filled with magic. These lacrima when activated simultaneously form a huge [[Barrier (Barrier Magic)|'barrier']] that protects the guild from magical attacks. These lacrima only need changing once (or perhaps twice) a year. The Master only did this because being a Fallen Angel meant he was a target to both Demons and Angels. Synopsis Main Storyline= 'The Libertus Cult' 'The Death Of The Rebellion' Kerubiel Vaccaro expected this day would come, the day where it would all be settled, the feud between Libertus and Heaven. Fully knowing the stakes, he clashes with a representative of God in a fight to the death battle. With all his nakama dead, will Kerubiel end up joining them in the afterlife or will he send the angel back to where he came from? 'The Libertus Guild' 'Fairy Tail: Tainted By The Darkness' |-| Side Stories= |-| Rolepays= Allies Trivia *[[Shuma Hiroyuki|'The Guild Ace']] only advised to move the guild to Akane Forest for his personal gains as it is near a beach that has girls sunbathing in it, fuelling his perverted personality, however, [[Pharzuph Vaccaro|'The Master']] himself has a pervacious nature so he naturally agreed with his adviser. *This is the [[User:Jonny20040|'author's']] first ever guild. *The theme for this guild can be listened to here on this page: *The fighting theme can be found here: *Anybody can join the guild! Just contact me on my talkpage ---> [[User talk:Jonny20040| Talkpage]] Category:Legal Guild Category:Legal Guilds Category:Kingdom of Fiore Category:Libertus Category:Libertus Guild Category:The Libertus Category:Guild Category:Guilds